The invention relates generally to an anti-burglary device and more particularly to an anti-burglary device which dispenses a fluid containing a chemical such as tear gas from a pressurized container, one type of which is an aerosol container, into a protected area upon actuation by an unauthorized person, causing the protected area to be flooded with a chemical, thereby, forcing evacuation of the protected area by the intruder; but the invention is not limited to the use of the aerosol type container.
Chemical weapons have been known in the art for many years. One type of chemical weapon is the conventional tear gas grenade in which the firing member is generally triggered manually and the grenade is manually hurled at a target area, causing the target area to be flooded with the chemical irritant.
In another type of chemical weapon, the chemical irritant is stored under pressure in an aerosol type container. The firing member is again generally triggered manually and the chemical irritant in the form of a spray is manually directed at a target.
A third type of chemical anti-burglary device discharges an explosive tear gas shell into an area but this type is both dangerous and very limited as to the amount of tear gas which is discharged into the area to be protected.
Thus, what is needed is an anti-burglar device of the fluid dispensing booby-trap type which can be actuated by a small amount of mechanical force, yet release a sufficient amount of fluid containing a chemical into a given area to force evacuation by an intruder. The anti-burglar device uses a pressurized container having a fluid-dispensing element which is actuated by a dispensing element actuating means associated with a biased actuating member. Although, a relatively heavy spring is applied to the actuating member to provide sufficient force to actuate the dispensing element of the pressurized container; the actuating member can be positively secured against accidental release. When the device is triggered by an intruder, the actuating member causes the release of a sufficient volume of chemical from the pressurized container into the protected area to force evacuation by the intruder.